


Chess// Шахматы

by archeoptah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: В один из дождливых дней Алоис неожиданно наведывается в поместье Фантомхайв и требует, чтобы Сиэль с ним сыграл.





	Chess// Шахматы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494481) by [packardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian). 



Капли дождя катились вниз по оконному стеклу, гоняясь друг за другом, и Сиэль провожал каждую глазами. Низко нависающие облака окрашивали небо в наводящий тоску серый, но это не имело значения, потому как Сиэль в любом случае предпочитал тяжёлую погоду нелепым солнечным дням. Он говорил, что такая погода подходила его настроению и характеру. Лиззи подобное доводило до отчаяния, она объявляла это ложью и пользовалась каждой возможностью пригласить Сиэля на пикник, когда небо прояснялось.   
На широком письменном столе из красного дерева лежал недавно вскрытый конверт со сломанной королевской печатью. Цепной Пёс Королевы по Её просьбе рассматривал дело, касавшееся зловещих слухов о нелегальной секте, занимавшейся сбором человеческих органов. В этом не было ничего необычного, разве что культисты предпочитали убивать в местах большого скопления людей, запугивали горожан, а затем исчезали без следа. Это было жестоко и бесчеловечно, но Сиэль не думал об этом лишь то, что его обязанностью было расследовать происшествия, обеспокоившие Королеву.   
В дверь рабочего кабинета тихо постучали, и Сиэль повернулся на стуле к источнику звука.   
— Войдите.   
Себастьян слегка поклонился, открыв дверь.   
— Граф Транси и его дворецкий, Клод, прибыли по приглашению.   
— Что? Я об этом ничего не слышал. Отошли их прочь: я занят. У меня сегодня нет времени заниматься ерундой и участвовать в глупых играх Алоиса. — Сиэль нахмурился, махнув рукой в сторону письменного стола. — Избавься от них, Себастьян, это приказ.   
— Да, милорд. — Себастьян улыбнулся и прижал руку к груди.  
Сиэль раздражённо выдохнул и сосредоточил внимание на лежавших на его столе бумагах, когда вновь хлопнула открывшаяся дверь.   
— Сиэль! Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как мы играли вместе. Скажи, поиграешь ли со мной сегодня, ну? Пожалуйста? — Графу Фантомхайв пришлось отклониться назад, чтобы отодвинуться от юного графа Транси, который в тот момент, раскинувшись, полулежал на его столе с улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.  
— Алоис, сколько раз я говорил тебе присылать официальное письмо, прежде чем приезжать с визитом. Сегодня я занят, у меня нет времени для твоих капризов, — бросил Сиэль, придя в себя, и попытался сдвинуть Алоиса со своего стола, не помяв бумаги. — Себас-...  
— Так и знал, что ты скажешь что-то вроде этого. — Алоис хлопнул в ладоши. — Клод! Иди сюда и _её_ с собой захвати.   
Дворецкий Транси вышел вперёд, достав из-за спины коробку с синим бантиком наверху. Себастьян взял коробку, взвесил её в руках, проверяя, действительно ли она жест доброй воли. Сочтя её таковой, он передал её юному господину.   
Сиэль бросил взгляд на Алоиса, который улыбнулся ему почти широко, с мнимой небрежностью закинув руки за голову в ожидании того, как Фантомхайв откроет коробку.   
Он потянул за ленту, откинул крышку... и понял, что смотрит на коллекцию превосходного лондонского шоколада.   
— А теперь сыграешь со мной? — промурлыкал Алоис, крадучись подходя к столу.   
— Н-нет! Отправляйся домой! Я не приму это, — сердито зыркнул Сиэль, с неохотой отодвигая от себя коробку.   
— Ну нет, примешь. Так вот. — блондин выхватил трюфель из коробки и запихнул его в рот Сиэля, прежде чем он успел хоть что-нибудь сказать.   
— Алоис! — прорычал Сиэль, с остервенением жуя. — Себастьян, я сказал тебе...   
— Ничего не поделать, малыш Фантомхайв, ты уже съел конфету, так что тебе придётся со мной сыграть. Ты не можешь просто принимать подарки, не выполнив обязательства, которые идут вместе с ними.

— Шах, — спокойно сказал Сиэль, угрожая королю Алоиса своим конём.   
Алоис развалился в кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, а вторую оставив на полу; он облизывал свои пальцы, испачканные в шоколаде. Камин весело трещал, обогревая ноги мальчиков, игравших подле него.  
Сиэль внутренне содрогнулся, когда Алоис липкими пальцами взялся за ладью. Это был любимый шахматный набор Фантомхайва. Он попросит Себастьяна с особой тщательностью отполировать его, когда Алоис уедет.  
— Ха! — сказал Алоис, опрокинув коня Сиэля своей ладьёй. — Ты проиграл.  
— Так не положено! Сколько раз я говорил тебе: ладья не может двигаться по диагонали или перепрыгивать через фигуры, — сказал разгневанный Сиэль, возвращая своего коня на прежнее место. — Если не собираешься играть по правилам, тогда отправляйся домой.   
Стоявший позади графа Себастьян тихо засмеялся от умиления, его глаза сверкали. Он тут же замолчал, когда его юный господин с грозным взглядом обернулся к нему.  
— Но ты-то перепрыгиваешь через фигуры.  
— Лишь потому, что кони могут это делать, — раздражённо пояснил Сиэль.  
— Тогда я сделаю так. — Алоис сдвинул ладью назад — его остановил Сиэль, который своим конём отталкивал маленькую фигуру противника, пытаясь защитить свой участок доски.  
— Нет, так нельзя. У тебя не осталось коней, а _ладья не может двигаться по диагонали_ , — прошипел Сиэль. — Прекрати притворяться, что не знаешь, как играть в шахматы.  
— Я никогда не говорил, что притворяюсь. И я знаю, как играть. — Алоис улыбнулся, и в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то гадкое. — Взгляни на это.  
Одним плавным движением Алоис скинул примерно половину фигур, которые застучали по полу; Сиэль вскочил со своего кресла, намеренный ударить противника. Он бился в сильной хватке Себастьяна, а Алоис лишь смеялся.  
— Теперь никто не будет указывать мне, кто побеждает или проигрывает.  
— Господин, успокойтесь. Вы неподобающе ведёте себя при гостях, — прошептал Себастьян, притянув Сиэля ближе к груди, чтобы он не начал сопротивляться ещё ожесточённее.  
— Юный граф Транси и его дворецкий, я полагаю, что вы злоупотребляете гостеприимством. Позвольте показать вам, где находится выход, — сказал Себастьян с самой очаровательной из своих улыбок. — Вам туда, — он поклонился и одной рукой указал на дверь.  
— Ладно, — протянул Алоис и поднялся. Клод пригладил волосы блондина и оправил его одежду. — Но я вернусь за ещё одной игрой, не переживай, Сиэль.  
Себастьян выпроводил гостей из поместья к карете, и вскоре цокот лошадиных копыт слился со звуком дождя. Демон стряхнул влагу с волос, прежде чем вернуться в главный зал, убедившись, что как следует закрыл за собой дверь. По пути в гостиную он буквально чувствовал, как кипел от злости Сиэль; его забавляло видеть обычно спокойного, жестокого и расчётливого юного господина настолько взбешённым. Ничто не могло заставить Сиэля потерять самообладание, как это делали Алоис Транси... и сам Себастьян, по правде говоря.  
— Господин, не желаете ли чаю? — Его глаза немного расширились от удивления. Сиэль сидел перед шахматной доской, все фигуры на которой были расставлены точно так же, как было до того, как Алоис их скинул.  
— Сыграй со мной, Себастьян, это приказ, — сказал Сиэль, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Как прикажете, милорд. — Он слегка поклонился и сел напротив мальчика.  
— Сейчас тебе шах. Что предпримешь, демон? — спросил Сиэль с ухмылкой; его глаз, не скрытый повязкой, был прищурен от самодовольства.  
Себастьян взглянул на доску: Транси был отвратительным игроком. Было совсем немного ходов, которые он мог сделать в таком положении... тем не менее, он знал, что юный господин ожидал увлекательную игру. Он передвинул короля в безопасное место, туда, где его не достанет конь.  
— Ты не можешь убегать от меня вечно, Себастьян, — мягко сказал Сиэль, делая ход королевой.  
— Могу сказать то же самое и о Вас, юный господин, — вкрадчиво ответил Себастьян; он поймал пешку Сиэля, которую тот передвинул. — Я последую за Вами на край земли, загоню Вас в угол... — Он взял слона и продолжил наступать. — Вы не сможете скрыться от демона... Шах.  
— Возможно, и так... но не в этой игре. Шах и мат. — Сиэль с торжествующим выражением лица откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты бы лучше не поддавался, Себастьян.  
— Разве посмел бы я? — поклонился Себастьян, спрятав улыбку за занавесью длинных волос.  
Шах и мат, как же.


End file.
